The Gods as Teenagers
by IceIceDragon12
Summary: All (well most) of the Greek gods find themselves as teenagers and have to go to a 'normal' high school. But the thing is something is wrong. Kronos and Rhea and the Fates are behind this and the gods want to know why. The biggest adventure yet is about to happen to them. Without their memories and only fake ones they are forced to understand the horror that is the world.
1. Letter from kronos

_Well I guess I need to send a few pointers out to these lovely readers._

_Rhea, the Fates and I (Kronos) have decided that the gods need to be taught a lesson. So they are off the high school as teenagers without any memories, only fake ones we gave them. But there is a catch. In a year they have to get their memories back or the world will be thrown into chaos and destruction. I, well Rhea, knows that maybe a year is too short, but I'll make it seem longer. Hopefully nothing goes terribly wrong._

_I just cursed it. Hopefully they can learn a valuable lesson in this experience. But this won't be a walk in the park as many people know, who have gone to high school, high school is not a playground. Someone better say that to Hermes and Apollo though..._

_On the otherhand something is up and it isn't mine nor Rhea's nor the Fates doing. We can't do anything if something happens then it was always meant to happen, but somethings we may be able to stop, just not getting in the way. This is their lesson to learn, not ours._

_From Kronos_


	2. Characters

**Enyo: Rose Hawk: 14  
**

**Hebe: Kyra Hawk: 14  
**

**Artemis: Luna Hunt: 15  
**

**Apollo: Ravi Hunt: 15  
**

**Athena: Sophia Wood: 16  
**

**Aphrodite: Milada Wood: 16  
**

**Hermes: Ingall Wood: 15  
**

**Ares: Ranj Burns: 15  
**

**Hephaestus: Aden Burns: 16  
**

**Dionysus: Chenin Burns: 14  
**

**Hades: Sephtis Robinson: 17  
**

**Poseidon: Aquarius Robinson: 16  
**

**Zeus: Borak Robinson: 15  
**

**Persephone: Calantha Carter: 14  
**

**Demeter: Kimberly Carter: 14  
**

**Hestia: Makenzie Hawkins: 17  
**

**Hera: Lin Hawkins: 15  
**

**Orion: Liam Phelps: 16  
**

**Theseus: Jason Miller: 16  
**

**Triton: Kyle Clark: 16  
**

**Amphitrite: Brooklyn Clark: 14  
**

**Zagreus: Bart Hilton: 13  
**

**Melinoe: Carol Hilton: 14  
**

**Marcaria: Molly Hilton: 15  
**

**Deimos: Gorge Wills: 13  
**

**Phobosis: Tyler Wills: 13  
**

**Eros: Gary Jalleh: 14  
**

**Thanatos: Micheal Deans: 17  
**

**Harmonia: Melody Riley: 16  
**

**Eris: Taia Riley: 15  
**

**Hecate: Angela Poposki: 17  
**

**Iris: Kristie Baker: 14  
**

**Nike: Taylor Santiago: 14  
**

**Tyche: Tiffany Ross: 15  
**

**Nemesis: Sasha Ross: 15  
**

**Hypnos: Jaxon Deans: 15  
**

**Morpheus: Zain Deans: 13  
**


	3. Aquarius I

**Aquarius I**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Aquarius groaned as he rolled over in his bed and pressed the snooze button on his alarm. He had _no_ idea what the time was. He only knew it was too early to be awake.

"Aquarius! Come on. Breakfast is ready." A voice spoke from his bedroom doorway.

Mentally cursing Aquarius pulled the blankets over his head to try and block Sephtis' nagging voice.

"Shut up Sephtis." He groaned, muffled by his thick blanket.

His older brother only laughed and he felt his bed shift, indicating Sephtis sitting on it. Suddenly a hand was shaking his shoulder.

"Come on Aquarius. School is today." His voice was soft, unnaturally soft.

Aquarius grunted sleepily but he moved his out of the cover. His eyes narrowed and his older brother just smiled innocently back. His mind tried to figure out why exactly he was up at, he looked at his clock, 7am.

Sitting up he yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Is sleeping beauty up yet?"

Sephtis pursed his lips. "Yep. No luck in getting him up."

_Ah Borak. You never fail to amuse me._ Aquarius thought groggily as he followed, well stumbled after, Sephtis.

He could tell he was trying not to laugh. That made Aquarius scowl at him.

"What Sephtis?" He snapped, he _wasn't_ a morning person, neither was Sephtis nor Borak but that wasn't the point.

Sephtis just shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing. Just amusing seeing you like this. It's like your hung-over or something." Then his face turned serious. "You're not are you?"

Aquarius stumbled and almost tripped over the floorboards. What made him come to _that_ conclusion. Then something caught his attention.

"Do you know how someone is hung-over then brother?" He asked ignoring his question.

Sephtis frowned. "Don't ignore my question Aqua."

"No I'm not. Just stayed up late last night reading something on my iPod." Aquarius answered and glared at Sephtis. "Now answer mine."

That got him a death glare, that if they were younger would make him shiver but it hardly worked anymore. Then Sephtis turned not bothering trying to answer.

Aquarius wasn't like Borak who demanded things, but when he asked his brothers something and they didn't answer. Well that was his biggest pet peeve. Well along with cheating and bad mouthed people. But that didn't matter either.

"Seph." Aquarius growled suddenly wide awake as he sat down in the chair at the kitchen and waited for Sephtis to place his food for him. "Don't ignore my question. You know how I am when no-one answers my questions."

Sephtis sighed as the plate full of waffles was placed before Aquarius who dug in. Even though his mind wasn't fully awake he knew Sephtis was not wanting to say it.

"It doesn't mean anything to you." Sephtis replied.

That got Aquarius mad. He was his _brother_. Of course it meant something to him. It was crazy that Sephtis thought that. He felt hurt. Didn't his brother trust him enough.

He looked at his food not really hungry and sighed. The two uneaten waffles just sat there and Aquarius glared at them. It was like it was their fault.

"Don't you trust me?" He spat.

Glancing up he saw Sephtis freeze and turn to look at him. It was unlike Aquarius to lose his temper. It wasn't really nice to those it effected when it was uncontrollable.

"Doesn't trust you with what?" A younger voice asked in curiosity.

Both turned to see their younger brother Borak standing in the doorway. His electric blue eyes studying the kitchen before keeping his gaze on Sephtis. His lips parted only slightly and his eyes were still only slightly droopy.

"It must be a very big thing if you don't want to tell Aquarius. It must be a first." It was meant to be taken as a joke but the humour wasn't there.

Aquarius glanced towards their older brother who was biting his bottom lip. A nervous habit he never grew out of. Borak and Aquarius caught onto it as well but Aquarius normally drummed his fingers.

"Well...I'll tell you one day perhaps. Not for a while though." Sephtis replied as he and Borak sat down with their own waffles.

Aquarius pushed his away and stood up. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'll go get ready for school."

Walking off to his room he shut the door and looked around for a shirt and pants. He was hurt deeply. Sephtis was hiding something and Aquarius wanted to know what it was. No matter how long he would get it out of him.

Finding a good shirt and pants he opened his door and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Just as he opened the door he heard Borak's voice.

"Seph will tell us Aqua. Don't worry. He never breaks a promise."

Aquarius nodded and forced a smile in his younger brothers direction. "I know Borak but I wished he never keeps things to himself." He thought. _We're his brothers. We care about him and we want him to be truthful to us. Even if it hurts us. After all the saying is "the truth hurts"._


	4. Aquarius II

**Aquarius II**

After jumping out of the shower about five minutes later Aquarius saw Borak sitting in the hall his head down. That got him to worry. Borak hardly ever showed _any_ sign of weakness.

"Borak? What's wrong?" He asked quietly crouching down so he was level with the "squirt".

Borak shifted, shaking his head stubbornly. "N...nothing Aqua."

He pursed his lips but stood up holding a hand out for his younger brother. Borak gladly took it and heaved himself up. Aquarius grabbed his arms so he could steady himself out.

"Get ready squirt." Aquarius said ruffling his brother's hair.

Borak made a face at the gesture.

"Shut up and leave my _awesome_ hair alone!" Borak spoke folding his arms and pouting like the child he was.

He just laughed and walked back to his room. "Whatever Borak!"

Opening and shutting his door he looked around placing his hands behind his head. _Now where is my back?_ He thought as he looked gazed around the mess that was his room. Aquarius was _way_ to lazy to clean it up but Sephtis never bothered him about it.

Spotting his bag on his table with all of his school stuff. He shook his head in disbelief he missed _that_. Packing all of the stuff he needed he heard his older brother's voice.

"Aqua! Borak! Are you ready yet?"

Borak opened Aqurius' door and slumped against the door frame. "Seph is in a bad mood this morning."

"Don't remind me Borak." He grumbled slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I'm still _not_ giving up you know that right?"

Borak sighed and followed him, obviously annoyed that Aquarius hadn't even forgot about that. He saw him shrug in the corner of his eye. "Yes Aqua I _know_."

That made him purse his lips in annoyance. Not at Borak but at Sephtis. _What doesn't he want us to know so much about? I could question him but he'll never answer it properly. Argh! Why does my brother have to be so stubborn? Now I know where I get it from._ Aquarius thought keeping a cool demeanour. Sephtis didn't have to know about his plan just yet. Well even _he_ didn't know about his plan but he won't tell anyone.

Aquarius was listening to his iPod on the drive to school. Sephtis was driving them all to school as he was the one with the licence. Borak was gazing out the window after being banned from his iPod but still had his phone. The drive was long.

Aquarius wanted one to talk but none were in the mood or they too could feel to tension that he could. It wasn't pleasant but they reached school in peace and quiet. Well not peace they didn't want to talk and Aquarius was okay and not with that.

Finding a good parking place at school, they climbed out and grabbed their bags. Borak was walking ahead of them with his hands in his jeans pockets. He wasn't looking where he was going and Aquarius just saw someone running in that direction, not seeing his _younger_ brother.

Before he could open his mouth the guy crashed into Borak and they both landed on the ground. Borak groaned and the guy quickly stood up and looked worried.

"Geez! I'm sorry. I didn't look where I was going." He helped Borak up and Aquarius was happy that he apologized and actually _looked_ sorry.

Borak stood up and dusted off his jeans. "It's okay I didn't see you either."

Sephtis walked over so Aquarius decided to follow. He gazed at his younger brother in concern. _Borak _always_ looked where he was going. What was up with today?_ Aquarius thought but pushed it back with a little mental shrug.

"I'm Ingall Wood." The guy introduced himself, "year 10."

Borak looked at him curiously. "I'm in year 10 too! Borak Robinson. Just moved here."

Ingall nodded and turned to Aquarius and Sephtis. So the youngest of two spoke up. "I'm Aquarius and this is Sephtis, older brothers of Borak. I'm in year 11 Sephtis is in year 12."

Ingall grinned before his smile faulted. He looked back and they saw two girls who looked very similar in appearance. They shared some similarities to Ingall, but they weren't really noticeable.

"My sisters, Milada and Sophia. Both twins and in year 11. Sophia is the one glaring at the other." He said with no real happiness.

Ingall had an athletic build. Curly salt and pepper hair that fell into his face that would never stay in place. Behind the hair were a pair of stormy blue eyes that had a sparkle of mischief that he couldn't or didn't want to hide. Milada was in one word, beautiful. Long curly blonde hair that didn't look natural but still was. A body with perfect curves and eyes that shifted from blue to green then to brown and back again. Sophia had shoulder length dark blonde hair with light streaks that curled naturally. Her eyes were stormy gray that seemed t calculate everything.

"You don't sound very happy." Borak spoke in curiosity. Aquarius kicked his brother in the leg for being rude to someone they just met.

Ingall didn't seem to care. "They are _always_ arguing. It drives me nuts. Especially since I have nothing better to do want me to show you around? Well the places you need to know?"

Sephtis shrugged and nodded. Ingall smiled and lead us into school. He was short, about the same height as Borak but still shorter. He did share _that_ with his sisters. All three were short and seemed about the same height.

After Ingall showed us around the school we thanked him for his assistance. Well Aquarius did and Borak nodded in agreement. So Borak told him to ignore Sephtis.

_DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG!_

The bell went and we all walked to our homeroom promising to meet at break. When Aquarius got there he was surprised to see hardly anyone was there.

He sat at the back and occupied himself with his iPod. It was better than nothing. After all his brother should be doing the same thing.

"Um...Is anyone sitting here?" Someone asked.

Looking up and removing his ear plugs he saw who had asked him. He looked like an athletic person with the build. He had messy copper red hair that had darker highlights that didn't seem to fall into his sea-blue eyes.

Aquarius hook his head. "Nope."

He sat down and smiled. "Liam Phelps."

"Aquarius Robinson."

Liam looked at him. "Do you do swimming?"

"Yeah. Why?" Aquarius asked and Liam looked down slightly.

"You just looked like the type to do swimming."

"Oh." He responded to what Liam had said. It made sense, after all he _did_ love to swim. He started up a conversation. "It helps get my mind off things."

Liam nodded. "Swimming does that doesn't it? I love to swim but I do prefer archery."

But before Aquarius could respond the teacher walked in and all conversation stopped.

"Hello. I'm Ms. Harris and I'm going to be your home room teacher for the rest of the year. For some of you I will be your maths teacher."

Liam groaned slightly and whispered. "I have her for maths."

Aquarius whispered back. "Same here. She isn't that bad right?"

Liam looked at him. "You have no idea man. She's worse."


	5. Borak III

**Borak III**

Borak reached his homeroom and saw Ingall. Ingall met his gaze and waved him over to where he and two boys were standing. Mentally shrugging he walked over but he wasn't very good with people he just met.

Ingall grinned and introduced him to his two friends. "This is Ravi Hunt and Jaxon Deans. Ravi, Jaxon this is Borak Robinson."

Borak smiled as they grinned at him. Ravi placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Our homeroom teacher is the worst so be prepared because you are stuck with her okay?"

Borak laughed slightly. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be prepared. How bad is she?"

Jaxon rolled his eyes and nodded his head down the corridor. A young teacher, who didn't scary at all was walking towards the group of year 10s. Her brown hair was pulled into a bun and was streaked with silver and white. Her brown eyes were narrowed like a hawks behind a pair of red glasses.

Ingall groaned. "Mrs. Cobol. She can spot a lie with her eyes closed and seems to know when you are cheating, chewing gum, eating/drinking in class or passing a note to a friend. No-one in the school really likes her as she stops Ravi and I pulling pranks around. She is hardly sick so we are doomed. We were all hoping she moved or retired."

Borak looked at the teacher in slight worry. He hoped that maybe the day could finish extra early. He wanted to understand her a little better. Borak turned back to them.

"Maybe she changed? I doubt she is _that_ bad."

Ravi burst into laughter at that. Borak narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He was just making a statement.

Jaxon sighed and glared at Ravi, making his friend shut up. "We've always hoped that Borak, but she never changes. We've had her since year 8 and we got warned how bad she is but we didn't listen. But I guess you have to experience it for yourself." His voice had dropped to a whisper as Mrs. Cobol passed the four.

Borak sighed and nodded. Just one look at the teacher he knew he would have a long year.

Five minutes into homeroom Borak knew what they had said was true. Mrs. Cobol did have eyes like a hawk and ears of a cat, so they had to keep their voices low. Ravi, Ingall and Jaxon quickly became his friends.

Ravi's twin sister Luna was also in their homeroom and greeted herself, but she was hostile towards them. Ingall said that Luna hated males so he didn't have to take her hostility to the heart.

Borak pushed a piece of his black hair behind his ear but it fell back into his face. Just like his older brothers, his hair was messy and was very untameable so they totally gave up brushing it in the morning because of it. His eyes drifted across the room and saw the teacher sitting at her desk keeping a firm look at their spot at the back of the room.

He heard them groan and Ingall whisper, "please look away, please look away." So obviously she knew about what they could get up too.

She cleared her throat and drew the class' attention towards her.

"I'm Mrs. Cobol and I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. But to some I will be your science teacher."

Borak glanced at his timetable and was super thankful he didn't have her and saw his friends breathe a sigh of relief. But he saw Luna, sitting with a few girls, silently groan and glare at Ravi, who was smirking at her.

When Mrs. Cobol looked at them, her lips pursed, obviously displeased she wouldn't see them muck up at all. Borak internally laugh at his homeroom teacher's displeasure.

_Serves you right! You won't get to tell off my friends while they plot to prank you. And, of course I will help them._ Borak thought in satisfaction. Then a thought dawned on him. _Aqua and Seph will be so happy, because they have _always_ tried to get me to pull pranks but I had none of it. I guess this is a good and bad thing._

He turned to Ravi and asked a question that had been bothering him for a while. "Who is Luna sitting with?"

Ravi glanced towards his sister and then back as Ingall and Jaxon turned to him as well. "Well...There is Roxanne Bradley, Lin Hawkins, Molly Hilton, Tiffany Ross and Jessica McCall. Roxanne and Molly occasionally come over and I've only ever seen Lin, Tiffany and Jessica over when Luna asks them."

He shrugged and Borak knew he didn't want to talk about it. He seemed close to his sister, but maybe Luna didn't really want anything to do with him. Borak knew that because one time Sephtis and Aquarius got into this really big argument with him, them against him.

They had left the house and he was starting to worry. Borak knew he hated his brothers before but know he was worried. He was only ten and all alone in the house. Of course he would start to freak out. But his brothers had gone to the shops and brought something for him.

It was a lightning bolt charm and Borak always had it in his pockets. After that they got over their argument and so they became closer than before. So two good things came out of that.

It was his first lesson, maths, and he was starting to freak slightly. Only Ravi had this class with him. So they sat at the back together watching the class in front of them and passing notes.

It wasn't ten minutes in, they were just covering some things from the previous year and getting to know each other, when there was an announcement.

"Ingall Wood please report to the front office. I repeat, Ingall Wood report to the front office."

They shared a confused glance. What did Ingall do to get called to the front office? It must've been big for that to happen.

Jessica McCall turned to Ravi in confusion.

"Do you know what happened?"

Now the _whole_ class was looking at them. Borak shook his head making them look to Ravi.

Ravi sighed and shrugged. "Dunno. I have no idea. It must've been something to do with Mrs. Cobol though. He is _always_ trying to prank her."

The maths teacher, Mr. Thatcher, grinned slightly. He nodded his head. "Maybe you can tell us later Mr. Hunt."

Borak grinned at his friend and in a whisper he said. "We have the _best_ maths teacher in the _world_."

Ravi nodded grinning. "I know we do Borak. I know."


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**I'mmmmm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for everyone who thought this was an update, but I don't know what to add in the next chapter. The POV will be Zeus/Borak still and then it will be two chapter os Sephtis' POV.**

**Can my aweseome reviewers, the ones who are following and faved this story, PLEASe help me and I'll add all of your ideas, hopefully, as long as it will fit. But some things are already written and planned out but the beginning still needs ideas to help move it along.**

**Also keep in watch for another story idea, the gods go on a "bonding" trip (I ****_know_**** there are lots of these but I promise mine ****_will_**** be different) and find out more about each other than they thought possible. Also planning on a story of one-shots from Camp Half-Blood.**

**So this story, the gods "bonding" trip, and the one-shot story all need ideas and I'm leaving it up to YOU to help me with this.**


End file.
